


Furry Love

by AAT03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAT03/pseuds/AAT03
Summary: While going back home, Eren found a very lovely companion. But there’s a problem, his boyfriend doesn’t like dirty animals inside the apartment. Eren loves his new pet but will Levi love him too?





	Furry Love

After a long day at college, Eren took the usual way back to his apartment. It was a cold day and with the rush of the morning he forgot to grab his coat, this will surely affect his health. While walking down the street something caught his attention. There was a big brown box with something inside, he could hear the movement and little noises coming from it. He decided to take a closer look only to find a little kitten trying to fight against the wind.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing in a place like this?” Eren said with a sweet tone. Did someone abandoned this creature? If that’s the case then it must be the most heartless person on earth.

“I’m not gonna think it twice. I’ll take you home and Levi will have to accept you.” He said with a determined look in his face. When it comes to animals, no one is more caring and loving than him. 

Levi was Eren’s roommate and boyfriend. They met each other the first week of college, when Eren needed a place to stay nearby the University. Soon he found just what he needed: A guy with a flat 10 blocks away from the building, looking for someone who was quiet, tidy and didn’t want to throw parties every night. Basically, the opposite of a normal teenager. Eren wasn’t like that but at least he didn’t had a lot of friends to make huge parties so the things worked out pretty well. Soon, the two guys became closer to each other and one thing lead to other until Levi proposed Eren to be his boyfriend. He accepted happily and they’ve been together for almost a year. The only difference they have is that Levi it’s obsessed with the cleaning, everything has to be spotless, without a single speck of dust. 

“Ok little buddy, here we are. But you must behave or the clean freak of my boyfriend will kick you out. Not that I’m not gonna pull a fight before that.” Eren said to the little kitten in his hand while petting him a bit. 

When he opened the door, a warm atmosphere surrounded them. Levi was probably cooking what it smelled like beef stew, his favourite food in winter.

“Levi, I’m home!. I’ve got a surprise for you!” Saying that out loud made him a little bit nervous. How will Levi react to the fact that now they’ll have a pet?

“I hope you didn’t bought another box instant noodles for dinner. I almost threw up the last time...” Levi began to say as he walked out the kitchen but froze in place at the sight of the animal Eren was holding. 

“Eren, What. Is. That” He said with a dangerous tone in his voice and a sharp look in his eyes.

“It’s... A kitten... I found him when I was walking towards home. Levi, I couldn’t just abandon him in that box, he was dying because of the cold...” Eren said with a pleading voice.

“How many times we talked about this?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want any animals in my house. They’re messy and leaves hair balls and paw prints all over the floor and furniture. I want him out of here. Now.” He was angry, they discussed hundreds of times about taking an animal into the apparent. But Eren is too stubborn to listen to him. 

“Levi, it’s just a little kitten. We can’t just leave him out... Besides, it’s the middle of the winter, he might die. I beg you to make up your mind, after the winter is over, I promise you I’ll find him a new home. Please can we keep him?” Eren beg with all his effort while putting the little creature closer to his chest in a protective way. He knew he had power over Levi, specially when he begs and puts those little green puppy eyes that helped him many times before. 

“Ugh, okay fine. But if I find a single scratch in my favourite sofa you’ll go out with him.” Levi knew he couldn’t fight against his boyfriend. After all, he’s the most precious thing in the world and seeing him sad would tear him apart.

“The dinner isn’t finished yet so you have time to at least make him look like a decent cat. And you better wash your hands after that.” He said while heading back to the kitchen. 

“Yay! We have a new pet! Oh I know cats doesn’t like water but because you were in that cold box you might like it. Tomorrow, I’m gonna buy for you some toys and things you can scratch. We’ll be the best buddies in the world!!” Eren said while giving little hops towards the bathroom, his heart was filled with happiness and love for his new cat and his sweet boyfriend. 

After he finished giving the cat a bath, who behaved really good, they went to the kitchen where they found the stew already served in the table. Eren grabbed a little boul and filled it with a can of tuna, then he placed it in the table with the kitten in front of it. The little kitten smelled the boul and instantly started to eat it. 

“Eren, get that cat off the table right now!” Levi felt disgusted at the sight of the animal eating so close to their plates.

“But Levi, he’s all clean and softy. It won’t hurt us eating with him. He’s a member of our family now.” He answered Levi again with a sweet voice.

“I don’t care if he’s part of the family or not. He came from the street and he’s an animal for fucks sake!. He can eat on the floor.” He became anger at the thought of eating in the same table as a stray cat. 

“Well, if he eats in the floor then so am I.” Eren took the cat and his boul, alongside with his own plate and started eating under the table. 

“Eren, don’t act like an idiot. I don’t understand why you want to eat with that cat. I let him stay, why you want more?” Levi just couldn’t understand why Eren was acting like that.

“Because I just want you to get along with him. He’s a really good boy, you’ll see... Please Levi, just this time?” He was begging again.

Not those cute green eyes again, it’s definitely one of Levi weaknesses. “Ugh, fine but just for tonight and never again.” He said while growling a bit. 

“Yay!” Eren had a big smile in his face. He took again the cat and his boul and put him above the table. 

They ate happily and after the cat finished he jumped to Levi’s lap while purring as gratitude gesture. For the first time, he didn’t mind and kept eating with a smile on his face. Eren was more than happy so he tried to drive his attention. Levi caught the signal and lend over to give his boyfriend a soft kiss on the lips. 

They finished eating, washed the dishes and sat down on the sofa with the cat in Eren’s lap. Eren turned the tv on searching for a movie, not that he was paying that much of attention cause he was busy exploring the mouth of his lover with his tongue. 

The clock hit 11 PM so it was time to go to bed, Levi turned off the tv and went with Eren to the bathroom where the brushed their teeth. When they finished, they went through the hallway hugging each other to their bedroom, soon the cat rushed to the bed and make himself a spot. Levi tried to get him out of there but once more he was stopped by Eren who gently grabbed his hand. With a defeated sigh they entered to bed and slept with the cat at their feet.

The days became months and the summer came again. Eren and Levi were sitting in the balcony, both of them with an ice cream in hand. Jean, the cat’s new name, was playing with a little ball. 

“I still can’t believe you decided to keep Jean with us...” Eren said with a smirk on his face.

“Well, what can I say?. That hair ball is lovely and it actually has your eyes.” Levi said with a pink blush on his cheeks. 

“That’s because...” Eren said while lifting the cat, “We’re both adorable, right Jean?” 

“Meow”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Agus, I hope you enjoy my work. If you like it leave a kudo or a nice comment ;) If you have any questions or suggestions you can leave it in the comment box or visit my Twitter: @AgusAAT03


End file.
